


Just a little sleep deprived

by LandonRichardson



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, I wrote this in three hours, I'm not used to tagging, M/M, So definitely not betaed, Some angst, Threesome - M/M/M, i think thats all of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandonRichardson/pseuds/LandonRichardson
Summary: All Danny wanted was some coffee, that's all... is that really so much to ask?
Relationships: Freddie Hart/Danny "Danno" Williams, Freddie Hart/Steve McGarrett, Freddie Hart/Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 13
Kudos: 87





	Just a little sleep deprived

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sunnyqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyqueen/gifts).



> This is a ship I never, in a million years, thought I would write but here we go
> 
> Happy belated birthday Sunny! I hope you enjoy it
> 
> I wrote this in three hours so sorry for any mistakes which might have crept in!

Danny Williams breathed out slowly as he stared up at familiar ceiling above him, his eyes focused on the fan which he could just about make out whirling steadily in the gloom.

It was still dark outside which probably placed the time at around two AM and he was exhausted, everything in him screamed that he should have been fast asleep and resting. Everything was perfect for it, his body was pleasantly sated after a bout of lovemaking, the mattress beneath him was firm, with the slightest hint of give which made it faultless, the pillow was perfectly fluffed and he had two heaters on either side of him which was keeping him pleasantly warm and yet, regardless of all those factors, he was still wide awake.

He wanted to move around, to twist and punch the pillow but he knew he couldn’t. The minute he did, one of the men beside him would wake up and insist on staying up with him even though it would end up with two of them being exhausted rather than just him, which given what they did for a living was something which he couldn’t allow to happen.

If there was anyone who could survive from the lack of sleep then it would be him, not only because he was used to it, insomnia being his personal demon for as long as he could remember, but also because he, unlike the other two, worked solely in the headquarters now rather than heading out into the field to work on their cases.

He had fought against the new position but he had quickly come to realise, with the help of a Doctor, that his knee wouldn’t handle another injury and everyone knew that an injury like that would spell the end of his career as a cop. He missed being out and about in the field but at least he was able to be there for the kids more and could pick them up each day from their schools, something which had become handier once he had been granted sole custody of his two children with Rachel, who had responded to the verdict by moving with Stan to Las Vegas and removing herself from their children life, something which suited him to the core.

This, right here though, was the reason why he couldn’t sleep and hadn’t slept well for weeks because he could never shut off his mind to the worst case scenarios, instead his thoughts would race every night, running through things that could go wrong in his life.

What if Rachel came back and this time the Judge who presided over it decided to take pity on her as the mother and reward the custody of Grace and Charlie back to her?

What if something happened to a member of his team because he was stuck in the office now and wasn’t out there in the field with them, watching their backs?

What if his children came to resent him because they blamed him for Rachel leaving and Sophie realised that he wasn’t her Daddy after all?

What if the two men beside him decided that they didn’t actually need him anymore and they only needed each other? 

What would he do then?

He squeezed his eyes shut, determined to keep them closed, ignoring the way his stomach churned at the thought of losing everything which he held dear to him.

Maybe, just maybe, if he kept his eyes closed then he would be able to get a couple of hours sleep, if he could get three then that would be even better, but he would take what he could get.  
It was all he could do.  
**************************************************************************************************************************** 

Danny blinked groggily, groaning when he realised that someone had pulled open the curtains in the room, allowing the bright sunlight to fall directly onto the bed in the exact position where his head was resting on the pillow.

He had managed to get some sleep, but a glance at the clock on the bedside table showed that it had been for slightly over two hours only, hardly enough for anyone to manage on, which meant that he would have to rely almost entirely on caffeine to keep him functioning that day.

He sat up, the movement surprisingly difficult given how sluggish he felt and threw the cover off of him, coming up slowly to his feet before he shuffled out of the bedroom, in the direction of the bathroom, his eyes automatically flickering towards the closed doors which indicated that the kids were still asleep.

He took care of his morning routine, the shower helping him to wake up further though he was still in desperate need of some coffee, and headed down the stairs, gripping the bannister in his hand to help steady him as he moved through the rooms before he reached the kitchen. Pushing the door open, he stepped inside, his eyes sweeping the area out of habit.

“Well, look who decided to join the land of the living, the alarm went off almost a hour ago Sunshine, you’re going to be late to work at this rate.” Freddie Hart announced, sounding both awake and cheerful. He was one of the only people who Danny knew who seemingly loved the morning, even Monday mornings tended to make him grin and it almost made Danny hate him, or at least hate him until he had some coffee flowing in his system.

“Yeah, you best be careful about that, I heard that your Boss is a read hard ass who doesn’t let anyone get away with being late, maybe he’ll take some pity on you though, you never know.” Steve McGarrett added with a wide grin which made his face look about ten years younger.

Danny waved a hand at them, slowly walking over to the coffee machine when he stopped in his tracks, realising with a sinking feeling of dread that the coffee machine was off.

“Coffee,” He mumbled, pointing a finger at it.

“He speaks.” Steve teased him as he dropped himself into one of the chairs surrounding the large oak table which Freddie had made by hand, a glass of orange juice in his hand.

“Yeah, sorry about the lack of coffee this morning Sunshine but the coffee machine is out today because someone.” Freddie said, giving Steve a pointed look before he looked back at Danny and continued to speak. “Managed to break it, I’ll order is a new one at work during my lunchbreak, maybe we’ll get lucky and they’ll do same day delivery or at least let us pick it up.”

“There’s no rush to get one.” Steve said with a shake of his head. “It be good if Danno learnt how to function each morning without coffee, it probably do some health some good as well Love so if anything I’ve done you a favour. I bet if I mentioned your reliance on caffeine every morning to your Doctor then he would agree with me as well and tell you to cut down on the stuff.”

“He would agree with you because he’s scare of you because every time I stupidly let you into the room when I have an appointment, you spend the whole time, leaning by the door, arms crossed, glaring at the man like he owes you money and won’t pay up.” Danny retorted, shooting the dark haired man a glare. “And don’t even get me started on what you’re like Frederick, you make Steven look like a Saint when it comes to this.” He added, pointing at Freddie when the other man opened his mouth, no doubt in order to make a smug remarked at Steve. The fact that he instantly closed his mouth proved to Danny that he had been right. “I need coffee.” He stated again.

“You don’t need coffee Dan, you want it, there’s a difference there, isn’t that what you’re always telling us.” Freddie said, sounding amused as he took a sip from the mug in his hand.

“What are you drinking?” Danny demanded, ignoring Freddie’s remark as his eyes focused on the mug, his gaze flickering up to Freddie’s handsome face in time to see him glance down at it before he looked back up, his green eyes meeting Danny’s as he shrugged.

“This would be tea.” Freddie informed him.

“Tea” Danny repeated, reaching up and opening the cupboards, looking for the jar where they kept the tea bags. It wouldn’t be quite as good as coffee would have been but it would probably give him the boost he needed to function until he was able to stop at one of the hundreds of coffee shops which seemed to be on every street corner to pick up a proper drink.

“There’s no tea left.” Freddie informed him cheerfully. “I got the last bag of it, sorry Sunshine, there is juice in the fridge if you want some of that instead.”

Danny closed his eyes, leaning his palms against the side of the counter as he counted slowly to ten in his head, trying to ignore the growing ache behind his eyes which he knew would mean that he would soon have a full blown headache to deal with.

“I want coffee or tea.” Danny stated slowly.

“We don’t have any.” Steve replied, equally as slowly, grinning at Danny when he swung his head around and glared at the other man, ignoring the way the room swum around him at the movement and the little black dots which came to the edges of his vision.

“We must have instant coffee.” Danny replied, searching through the cupboards again.

“Nope.” Freddie replied, sounding as though he was getting way too much enjoyment from Danny’s reaction to the news. “Mary had the last of it when she came around to visit a couple of days ago. Steve was meant to pick some more up when he did the shop yesterday but he forgot.”

“It wasn’t on the list.” Steve defended himself, glaring half-heartedly at Freddie when the blond man responded with a snort.

“It’s called common sense Sweetheart, if you know it’s gone then you pick up some more, even Sophie or Charlie would have been able to work that out and they are three and two years old.” Freddie replied with a shake of his head. “And you call yourself a Lieutenant Commander, tut tut, the standard must be slipping to gain that rank.”

“You want to start a conversation on common sense with me? Really? Because I can give you so many examples Hart on when you ignored all common sense or forgot to do something easy.” Steve retorted, jabbing his finger in Freddie’s direction.

Danny shook his head and began walking to the kitchen door, stopping in front of it when Freddie spoke.

“Hey, where are you going Sunshine? We need to leave soon so we should get the kids up and have some breakfast.” He pointed out to him.

“There’s nothing stopping you from getting them up yourself or getting them some food, we got cereal in the cupboards and you’re both capable cooking even if you can’t cook well.” Danny responded as he pushed the door open.

“Forget the food, we can pick something up on our way to the office.” Steve said. “What I want to know is why you’re leaving before giving us our morning kisses?”

Danny turned and glared at them both, noting the way their smiles slid from their faces as they finally realised that Danny wasn’t playing that morning.

“Morning kisses?” He repeated, his eyes narrowing. “You want morning kisses from me? You.” He said pointing his finger at Freddie. “Who had the last teabag, even though we both know that you don’t even like to drink tea which means that you had it because you thought it would be funny to have it so that I couldn’t and you.” He continued, his finger swinging around to point at Steve. “Who broke the coffee machine this morning and forgot to buy instant coffee. You both want me to give you a kiss when you know how much I rely on having a hot drink when I wake up. Yeah, I don’t think so, if I can do without coffee, then you can both do without kisses.”

“Wait Danny…” Steve began to say.

“I mean you don’t need kisses, you just want them.” Danny said, throwing Freddie’s earlier words back at him before he turned and stormed out of the kitchen, aware from the sounds behind him that Steve and Freddie were hastily getting out of their chairs to follow him.

That sound, and a cry of “Danny”, was the last thing which he was aware of as darkness covered his vision followed by nothing.  
****************************************************************************************************************************************

Danny blinked up at the ceiling above him as he slowly came awake, wondering where he was and why he was back in bed. He could have sworn that he had already woken up that day but maybe the whole thing had been nothing more than a nightmare and when he got downstairs, the coffee machine would be fine.

He moved slightly on the mattress, tilting his head to the side, his eyes widening slightly when he saw his daughter Grace’s face swarm into focus, taking note of the worried look on her face as she peered down at him.

“Monkey?” He croaked in confusion, bringing his arm out from beneath the sheet and wrapping it around her when she responded to his voice by burying her face into the crook of his shoulder. He could feel her shaking but couldn’t figure out why she would be. He didn’t get shot as far as he knew and he didn’t feel anything other than exhaustion.

“Danno, you’re finally awake.”

“What…” He began to say, stopping when the door to the room opened and Steve and Freddie walked in, they look haggard as though they had aged twenty years since he had last seen them. Freddie had Sophie in his arms, while Steve had Charlie, a sight which surprised him since normally they tended to try and keep the younger of their children away from hospitals.

“Daddy.” Sophie cried out happily as her large blue eyes met his gaze.

“Daddy.” Charlie echoed.

“Danno.” Steve breathed, moving to his side instantly, his hand coming up and taking Danny’s, holding onto it tightly, while Freddie moved to Danny’s other side.

“How are you feeling Sunshine?” Freddie asked him, his hand reaching back and smoothing Danny’s hair away from his eyes.

“Confused.” Danny admitted. “What…”

“You had a fall back at the house.” Steve told him, a look in his eyes which made it clear to Danny that there was more to the story that he wasn’t willing to speak about in front of the children.

“A fall?” Danny repeated, casting his mind back, he remembered the argument about coffee, about denying Steve and Freddie their morning kisses because they were being jerks towards him and then there was nothing. “At home?”

“Yeah, in the study, we didn’t reach you in time when you fell and you hit your head against the corner of the desk.” Freddie said in a tight voice, his green eyes darkened almost to black from worry.

“Detective Williams, its good to see the you’re awake, though its not so good to see you in here again, I thought we came to an agreement that I wouldn’t see you for at least three months. You only made two.” Danny blinked at the voice, looking up to see Doctor Bryce enter the room, he was the Doctor who Danny always tended to be assigned when he ended up in hospital. He moved towards the bed, looking down at him with thoughtful dark hazel eyes. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired, my limbs feel heavy like I’ve had the flu or something.” Danny told him, knowing through experience that there was no point in lying to the man in front of him.

“That’s a side effect from your exhaustion, when was the last time you had a full night sleep?” The Doctor asked him.

“Define a full night to me?” Danny said, his mouth curling up into a smile, ignoring the way that Steve’s hand instantly tightened on his.

“A full night is normally around eight hours.” Bryce replied. Danny stared at him blankly, casting his mind back, trying to remember when it was. “I’ve got to admit, I didn’t expect the question to stump you so much, lets try an easier one. When was the last time you slept for six hours?” Again Danny just stared at him, unable to answer. “Five hours?” Another silence. “Four hours?”

“About two months ago.” Danny said, thankful that he was finally able to answer a question.

“Sunshine.” Freddie moaned, as though he was the one who was in pain.

“I think we’ve found the root cause for your collapse Detective. The body can’t survive on that small amount of sleep over a long period of time.” Bryce informed in a brisk tone as he shook his head, his eyes landing on Steve and Freddie. “The three of you live together right?” He asked, continuing when they both nodded at him. “Did you not notice any changes in him over the past few months?”

“No Doc” Danny said, struggling to sit up. “Don’t blame them for it, they’ve been busy at work and I…” He stopped abruptly when Steve reached out, placing his hand against Danny’s mouth to stop him from speaking

“I didn’t notice anything unless you count his need for coffee in the morning, I thought it was…” His words trailed off for a moment as he glanced towards Freddie who looked away from him, staring at the wall as though he could burn a hole through it.

“If you’ve been relying heavily on caffeine then that would explain the collapse as well.” The Doctor replied thoughtfully. “I think the best thing for you at this moment is rest, we’ll run some test to make sure that everything is running the way it should be. Once you’re back at home, you’ll be signed off from work for two weeks and I want you to spend that time relaxing Detective. No looking at cold cases or anything like that.” He warned him.

“Can I still cook and bake?” Danny piped up, stroking his hand up and down Grace’s back when she nuzzled closer to him.

“Do you find cooking and baking relaxing?” Bryce countered, smiling when Danny nodded at him. “Then in that case you can still do it within reason, no cooking for fifty people for example, anything which brings you stress should be avoided for the time being.” He advised, picking up the chart at the end of Danny’s bed and glancing at it.

Danny opened his mouth to make a joke about how he should avoid both Steve and Freddie in that case but he quickly choked it off, realising that it wouldn’t go down well with either man at that moment in time.

“How long will you keep him in hospital for?” Steve asked, adjusting Charlie in his arms when the small boy lunged towards Danny, clearly wanting a hug with him. “Later Tigger.” Steve murmured at him, the huffing sound Charlie made in response causing Danny to smile.

“Two days, perhaps three days depending on the test results, it might sound like a lot but it will give him time to sleep which will aid his recovery more than any type of medicine I can give him.” Bryce responded. “I’ll be back in about fifteen minutes to discuss things further with you Detective, perhaps alone?” He hinted, his eyes flickering around the three children.

“No prob Doc, I’m not going anywhere.” Danny replied with a nod, watching as the Doctor turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. He blinked, realising that Freddie was passing Sophie over to Steve before he leaned down and unlaced his boots, kicking them off. “What you up to there Bear” He asked, tilting his head slightly to the side when Freddie leaned down and whispered something quietly in Grace’s ear which resulted in her nodded at him and moving reluctantly away from Danny to go to Steve’s side.

“Making sure that you sleep, like I should have been doing all along.” Freddie told him quietly as he gently pushed Danny to the edge of the bed and laid himself down on it, pulling Danny over to him so he was plastered against his side, his head coming to a rest on Freddie’s broad chest, directly over his heart so that Danny could hear the soothing beat beneath his ear

“I don’t think the bed is big enough for the two of us.” Danny pointed out sleepily, the warmth radiating from Freddie, relaxing him.

“We’ll make it work Sunshine.” Freddie replied softly.

“Get some sleep Love, we’ll be here when you wake up.” Steve promised him. He felt Steve lean down and place a kiss on his temple before the need for sleep pulled him under again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading, it means a great deal!


End file.
